1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmic apparatus, and more specifically to an ophthalmic apparatus suitable for corrective prescription of eyes to be examined, which are defective in refraction.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is important that the state of refraction of eyes to be examined is accurately examined to correct refractive ametropy or abnormalities of the eyes and thereby suitable degrees which provide no physical disorder and fatigue upon loading of spectacles, are prescribed in consideration of an appeal of a person to be examined, the degrees of previous spectacles, etc.
A completely correcting refractive power inspection is normally performed based on examined data about measurements or the like of the degrees of the previous spectacles by an objective test or inspection using a so-called refractometer or by a lens meter. The completely correcting refractive power inspection uses a subjective refractive power inspecting device for placing optical elements having various optical characteristics in their corresponding inspection windows by switching. The refractive power inspecting device obtains a response to the condition of visibility of a presented object from the person to be examined thereby to determine corrected degrees capable of obtaining the maximum vision.
In recent years, the examiner, which has little knowledge about and experience in optometry, was also becoming able to easily measure the completely correcting refractive power by organically coupling the subjective refractive power inspecting device, an object indicating device, etc. to one another and bringing an inspection procedure into a program.
However, a procedure for adjusting completely-corrected degrees after they have been obtained thereby to produce or obtain suitable prescribed values greatly depends on the examiner's knowledge and experience. A person having little experience in and unfamiliar to the optometry holds hard even now.
A problem arises that much time is normally required to obtain prescribed values and there is an individual difference in prescribed value among examiners.